


And If You Need a Friend, I'll Help You Stitch Up Your Wounds

by RK97



Series: Now Don't Lose Your Fight, Kid [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Not Beta Read, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Unus Annus, and i need some more platonic boy friendhships in my life, basically ethan is super depressed and mark goes all protective mode cuz hes nOT havin it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK97/pseuds/RK97
Summary: “Just not right now Mark, okay? I can’t I–“ his voice wobbling “I need to go home”He whistled for Spencer and took off like a bat out of hell, he couldn’t look at Mark without the words failurefailurefailure screaming at him.Mark was left standing, one hand hovering in the air, a sick feeling in his stomach.or, After a video goes wrong Mark realizes how bad of a state Ethan is in.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor
Series: Now Don't Lose Your Fight, Kid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867348
Comments: 11
Kudos: 309





	And If You Need a Friend, I'll Help You Stitch Up Your Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> yo Hi i started writing this fic before ethan and mika broke up and i just want to reiterate the fact that we should all respect their privacy and leave them the fuck alone?? etc. I did not write this with any ill intent, This a work of FICTION i just use the internet persona characters to basically self project (mostly) hahaah and the only human characters in this are Mark and Ethan cuz i don't feel like writing with more than two characters lmao. this is a heavy fic with depression topics, also explicit language and what not, this fic is based loosely off the cookie vid, but mostly its just self projection cuz quarantine is mad sad y'all. enjoy, memento mori ~

Ethan rubbed his face as he walked into the bathroom. Heavy dark circles stared back at him from the reflection in the mirror. His eyes looked more sunken in than usual. He hadn’t been able to sleep much as of late. Ethan grimaced at himself, _~~out of shape, worthless, pathetic~~_ were thoughts swirling around in his head. He groaned leaning forward to turn the tap on, glaring at his reflection as he angrily brushed his teeth.

_~~what’s the point? Anything you do won’t really matter~~_ the negative voice rang loud in his head, drowning out every other thought. he spit into the sink.

“Stop” he muttered under his breath as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He glanced at his reflection one more time before leaving the bathroom, he hardly recognized the person looking back.

Making his way through the hallway he repeated his most recent inner mantra _‘you need to eat something, please for the love of god you need to eat something, anything come on just eat please’,_

The problem was Ethan couldn’t get himself to eat, even the thought of eating made him nauseous, let alone cooking anything. He didn’t have the energy to cook, he didn’t really have the energy to do anything. At all. He also couldn’t remember the last time he had went grocery shopping.

Stepping into the kitchen he yawned, stretching his arms high above his head until he heard the satisfying –POP- of his shoulder blades cracking.

Ethan made his way over to the fridge, letting out a heavy sigh before pulling the door open. It was the same routine every morning. Check fridge, eat nothing, go back to bed. Rinse. Repeat.

Today was no different, the fridge was basically empty. Ethan gave a quick scan, two cans of La Croix were sitting on the top shelf, a few condiments were scattered amongst the shelf on the door, an old carton of eggs had been shoved to the very back, Ethan didn’t want to know how long they had been in there for, and a few bottles of some vitamin water bullshit he had grabbed thinking it would be good for workouts months ago, the flavor wasn’t very good so he hadn’t bothered to finish off the rest.

He eyed them, technically with the vitamins it was kinda like eating, right? He looked towards the eggs but felt a wave of nausea course through him at the thought of eating anything, he grabbed a bottle of the vitamin water and took a swig, _good enough_ he thought _._

Ethan closed the fridge door and walked over to the counter. Taking another swig from the bottle before pushing a pile of dishes to the side so he could lean against it. He pulled out his phone, absentmindedly scrolling through twitter before getting a text.

**Markimoo** –

1:06 PM - Let me know when ur headn over, im jumpin in the shower first

Ethan sighed, running a hand through his disheveled hair, he leaned more against the counter resting his elbows as he let it hold most of his bodyweight. He had almost forgotten he had plans to go over to Marks later to record some Unus Annus videos. He sighed loudly again, it wasn’t that he didn’t like doing them, he hadn’t had this much fun making videos in a long time, it was a fun challenge for him and Mark, and no doubt their friendship had become a lot closer since the start of their project.

But lately Ethan just felt exhausted, he didn’t feel like he had the energy to put on a persona to make videos today, not when he barely had enough energy to eat, it took all he had to make sure Spencer was taken care of, and as long as Spencer was okay Ethan didn’t mind putting his own needs on the back burner.

Rubbing his temples Ethan sent back a quick thumbs up and a text.

**Markimoo**

1:08 PM - ‘okay, cool. I’ll be heading over around 2’

Ethan checked the time on his phone and did a double-take, it was already past one in the afternoon? _fuck._ He jumped up from leaning against the counter. He hadn’t meant to sleep in so late, he still needed to pack a few things for the videos they planned on shooting today, and he had to pack a bag for Spencer. He ran upstairs to get dressed, get Spencer, and get everything else ready before leaving for Marks.

-

In hindsight, Ethan should have told Mark he was sick and couldn’t record today.

Once Ethan had arrived Mark was quick to point out the dark under eyebags, asking if Ethan had been getting enough sleep lately. Ethan brushed it off easily, explaining he had downloaded an old video game he used to play as a kid and had spent half the night playing it. Mark didn’t question it twice, he knew how hyper focused Ethan could be, especially when it came to video games, much like he himself who had fallen victim to the same ‘I’ll only play for an hour’ which would turn into three.

Ethan had felt bad lying to Mark, but he didn’t want to tell him that he had laid in bed unable to sleep for hours last night because of the constant negative thoughts swirling around in his head. A common occurrence lately, Ethan couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten a decent amount of sleep.

Seemingly satisfied with the excuse Mark briefly went over what they were going to film today as Ethan started setting up the cameras, nodding and commenting when needed be.

Ethan thought he was all in the clear after brushing Mark’s worries off, but that dark cloud of depression never seems to fully disappear now does it?

They were halfway through filming a video when it all started going to shit.

Ethan was sitting at the table, he watched as Mark walked over, hot pan in hand with the cookie they had just made fresh out of the oven.

Mark made a face as he looked down at the cookie.

“it seems like someone didn’t mix it very well” he said, setting the pan down on a drying cloth so it wouldn’t burn the table.

Ethan frowned as he looked at the cookie. It didn’t look that bad, did it? Maybe it did?

“Well-“ Ethan started “I tried my best!”

_~~did you really though?~~_ The negative voice slowly leeched its way back into Ethan’s thoughts. _~~How could you fuck up a cookie?~~_

He looked back up at Mark, trying to read his expression. Was Mark mad about the cookie?

Mark stared back at him, his face blank.

“You say that a lot, and it always ends in disappointment”

Ethan stared back, swallowing thickly

‘ _itsjustabititsjustabititsjustabit’_

his face must have given him away,

Mark frowned “Sorry b-‘

Ethan cut him off,

“Well, maybe lower your standards” he tried bantering back, as if the joke didn’t bother him, but his voice was an unusual octave higher, he shrugged and turned away from Mark.

i _tsabititsabititsabititsabit_ rung in his head like wildfire, maybe on another day he could have laughed it off but today it was the last little piece that sent him teetering over that dark edge.

He breathed in slowly, digging his nails into his palms trying to steady his nerves, _Mark doesn’t mean it, you’re not a failure_ he thought trying to reassure himself.

 _ ~~but you are, don’t you remember? You could barely get up this morning, you can’t even eat, you’re pathetic, even Mark notices how much of a failure you are~~_ the voice swirled around him, angry, and dark, puncturing his ears, the words suffocating him.

‘Eth?..” Mark started, Ethan snapped his head up, “oh sorry what? I kinda spaced out there hahaha.. ” his voice wavering slightly, _itsjustabititsjustabititsjustabit_

Mark raised an eyebrow of concern at him, “Hey man, you okay?”

Ethan waved him off absentmindedly, “yeah yeah, I’m fine” voice tight, he didn’t want to look Mark in the face right now, he looked down and stared at the cookie instead. It did look fucked up, and the more he looked at it the more fucked the cookie seemed. He really did fuck it up didn’t he? The whole point of the video was to make a cookie and he completely ruined it. He _was_ a pathetic failure. Ethan dug his nails deeper into his palm.

Mark pulled his chair out, sitting down slowly, as if any sudden movement would scare Ethan away. Mark’s eyebrows narrowed with concern, Ethan was staring way to goddamn hard at that stupid cookie for Marks liking.

“You know you can tell me if something’s going on right?” Mark said, voice low as if he talked any louder Ethan might break.

Ethan nodded, still avoiding Marks eyes, “yeah yeah, I know, I’m okay, I’m f-fine” he tried to be reassuring as he grabbed a fork to fidget with. Anything to save his palms before he starts drawing blood.

Mark frowned; he knew something was off.

“Ethan?..” Mark started again, Ethan looked up at Mark then quickly back down. 

Ethan blinked back the beginnings of tears and tried not to let it show. He didn’t like the way Mark was looking at him. He wanted to scream, or cry, or both, he couldn’t decide which. But mostly, he wanted to go home and curl in bed and not come out for 6 years.

Mark gave Ethan a sympathetic look “You’re shaking, bud, are you sure you’re okay?”

 _ ~~failurefailurefailurefalure~~_ Ethan looked down at his hands, they were shaking, all because Mark had a made a joke ( _Maybe?he did fuck up the cookie and..),_ how fucking pathetic was that, he couldn’t even handle a little joke? The tremor was becoming stronger, Ethan’s body vibrating with nerves, wet eyes looked back up at Mark, “I’m okay” Ethan said voice small, like any second he would crack.

Mark crossed his arms, not believing Ethan in the slightest.

“Hey” he leaned towards Ethan, his voice low and soft “What’s going on Eth?”

Great, now Ethan couldn’t even pass it off as spacing out, he had already used that excuse and Ethan knew Mark wouldn’t fall for it a second time, especially with the growing look of concern spreading across his face.

Ethan was just so exhausted, he could barely function anymore, he was too exhausted to explain because no matter how many times he tried to explain it to himself he still couldn’t wrap his head around it. He didn’t have the energy to try and explain to Mark that he wasn’t okay, that he couldn’t eat or sleep, and that there wasn’t any one good reason for it. He barely had the energy to do this fuckin video and Mark had started with that stupid bit.

He glared at mark, “I said” voice taut “I was fine” his voice cracked on the last word, he wasn’t fine at all he couldn’t keep doing this, it was too much going on in his head. Tears threatened to spill over, Ethan quickly wiped them away on his sleeve, “Can we finish the video first? We’re almost done”

Mark nodded sympathetically, he looked at Ethan, really looked at him. He didn’t just look tired, he looked completely exhausted. Ethan had said about a game but Mark knew there no chance in hell one late night video game session made you look that bad. A bad feeling sat at the pit of Mark’s stomach, he was going to have a major talk with Ethan after this.

They fucked around with the cookie some more and finished the video.

Ethan stood up declaring he had to use the bathroom, he practically ran before Mark could stop him.

Ethan stared at himself in the mirror, it was blatantly obvious he needed to go home, his eyes were burning wet and his face was half flushed. All he wanted to do was go home, curl up in his bed and go to sleep, he splashed cold water on his face trying to lessen up the burning of his eyes,

When he returned, Mark was still waiting for him.

“Hey, I ju-“

Ethan cut him off, “I have to go”

Mark frowned, “wait, what? Hold on Etha-“

“No, I have to go, I feel really sick, I need to go home” Ethan rambled as he hurriedly began packing his stuff up.

 _Hoodie, phone, charger, wallet, check_ Ethan made a mental list whilst throwing things haphazardly into his bag.

Mark stood up, putting a hand on his shoulder

“Wait, Ethan “ Ethan flinched from the touch, he backed away from Mark

“Just not right now Mark, okay? I can’t I–“ his voice wobbling “I need to go home”

He whistled for Spencer and took off like a bat out of hell, he couldn’t look at Mark without the words _~~failurefailurefailure~~_ screaming at him

Mark was left standing, one hand hovering in the air, a sick feeling in his stomach.

Ethan shot out of Marks driveway, hands gripping and un-gripping the steering wheel, texts flashed across his phone screen.

 **Markimoo** -

4:17PM You okay?

4:18PM Please call me

4:19PM I’m worried

4:20PM Ethan?

Then the phone started ringing, Ethan shouldn’t have picked one of the most annoying songs to use for Marks ringtone, but it seemed fitting at the time. Ethan hit dismiss, it only took a few seconds for it to start ringing again. He hit dismiss again. The third time it rang Ethan answered the phone.

“Look, I don’t want to talk Mark, it’s pointless it really is, nothing fuckin-” he breathed in, choking on the last word

“fuckin matters kay? I’m just-“ he sighed “tired, and-” tears started welling up in his eyes again, he quickly hung up the phone and tossed it onto the passenger seat, he couldn’t deal with this shit today. He really couldn’t.

Mark paced around his house frantically, torn between going to Ethan or giving him space. Ethan _had_ basically said to leave him alone and normally Mark would respect peoples wishes but something wasn’t sitting well with him.

Ethan had been acting a little bit off lately, Mark had brushed it off but today he couldn’t leave it alone. Ethan visibly shaking had pulled Marks head from his ass, Ethan had been extremely upset, and Mark couldn’t let Ethan go home like that.

He grabbed a sweater and his keys, giving Chica a pat on the head before leaving “Don’t worry Chica, I’m gonna make sure he’s okay” _please be okay Eth_ he thought _._

Ethan rested his head against the steering wheel, he didn’t want to get out, maybe he could just stay in his car forever. He felt Spencer nose him from the back seat and whine, Ethan smiled turning to scratch him right between the ears.

“Okay, okay boy I’m goin” Ethan peeled himself from the drivers seat, let Spencer out, and slowly made his way up to the front door. He unlocked it, stepping over the pile of mail that had been accumulating on the floor, made his way through the kitchen, filled Spencer’s bowl up with food and water and trudged upstairs to his room.

With the curtains drawn, Ethan’s room was black as night, just the way he wanted it. He curled underneath the blankets, making himself small thinking of what happened earlier.

 _“all your attempts always end in failure”_ failure, what a strong word, it resonated with him, maybe he was a failure, what was the point in doing anything when he couldn’t even get it right? Why bother trying, Mark was right. Ethan hugged himself tighter, tears flowing freely, Mark had seemed more annoyed with him recently too. Ethan knew how annoying he was, how sidetracked he got, his ADHD running rampant on him, but he had always prided himself in how hard he tried. He breathed out shakily, Ethan felt the last little bit of his energy dry up, he was tired and just wanted to sleep, he curled into a tighter ball and fell into a deep sleep of exhaustion.

Mark rang Ethan for the umpteenth time , “C’mon c’mon pick up” he muttered as he glanced at his side mirror before turning onto Ethan’s street, Mark felt like shit. He knew he shouldn’t have called Ethan a failure, he didn’t even know where it came from, he thought it would be a funny joke but the look on Ethan’s face once the words had left his mouth.. it was clear he had upset Ethan, pulling into the driveway Mark noticed Ethan’s car.

 _He must be really pissed at me if he’s not answering his phone_ , Mark thought, stepping out of his car he tried calling Ethan one more time, and heard the obnoxious ringtone playing softly from Ethan’s car. Mark frowned, why would he leave his phone behind?

Mark knocked on the door, then tried the doorbell, nobody came. He was getting more and more anxious.

”Spare key where’s the spare key, where’s the- aha! There it is”

Mark turned over the rock that held Ethan’s spare key in place. He slipped the key from the holder and inserted into the lock. Turning the lock he pushed the door open carefully. Mark stepped into the house, most of the curtains were drawn, it was completely dark inside. 

“Ethan..?” he called out, no answer.

Mail littered the floor where it had been knocked off the entrance way table, some of the envelopes had multiple footprints on them. Mark slipped off his shoes and made his way through the living room, a couple empty take out boxes were on the coffee table, forks still stuck in a rice box, Spencers toys were scattered across the room, the boxes looked they had been sitting there for a while.

Mark flew up the stairs to Ethan’s room, he was about to knock on the door when he heard a soft snoring. Satisfied that Ethan was okay Mark turned and headed back downstairs, figuring ring he would make Ethan something to eat. 

Mark turned and headed into the kitchen, stopping dead in his tracks. Dishes were piled in the sink, around the sink, and across multiple surfaces, the garbage was piled up a mile high, and the green bin had a swarm of flies around it.

Had Ethan really been living like this? Mark ran a hand through his hair and opened the fridge, he stared at the empty contents in shock, what had Ethan been eating? There was nothing to eat in there at all, eggs on the verge of being rotten and some vitamin water juice? Mark recalled all the times Ethan passed food up, he had always passed it off as Ethan being full, maybe eating different protein meals at home, Ethan did like to cook. Now he wondered when the last time Ethan had actually eaten something decent.

Mark rolled up his sleeves and started on the dishes.

 _How could I not notice how bad it’s gotten?_ Mark hummed quietly to himself, _he keeps saying that he’s okay, but he clearly isn’t_. Mark clutched a shot glass, absentmindedly wiping it over and over again. _The look on his face today, he was shaking, I fucked up, and didn’t realize what if I had pushed him over the edge?_

- **CRACK-**

Mark blinked, looking down at his hand, the shotglass had broken into multiple pieces.

“oh for fucks sake” he muttered as a small droplet of blood oozed from the cut on his pointer finger.

Mark walked into the bathroom in search of bandages, rifling through drawers before finding the band aid box. Mark stopped, it looked like there was blood in the drawer and it isn’t from him, he bent forward to look closer, spotting something wedged between the band aid box and the side of the drawer. Upon closer inspection Mark realized it was a razor blade, slightly rusty, with specs of blood on it, the blood had long since dried, but it still left him with an uneasy feeling.

Is Ethan..? should he go right now, wake him up? Demand an answer? But he knew Ethan would just lie and say he was fine, Mark rested his chin on his palm, what was the solution?

Mark shook his head returning to the kitchen, he’d make him some food first. Digging around the bare cupboards he found a can of soup in the very back corner, it wasn’t much but it would do regarding the circumstances.

Humming slowly to himself Mark tidied up the kitchen as he waited for the soup to heat up. He washed some more dishes making sure not to shatter any this time. He poured the soup into a bowl, grabbed a spoon and started making his way up to Ethan’s room, he knocked on the door once but then entered anyway.

Mark looked around the room, it was hard to see, considering it was basically pitch black. Clothes littered the floor along with old dishes and wrappers, the desk was completely covered as well, Mark set the bowl of soup down after making some room.

He raised his eyebrows at the small lump in the bed, He wouldn’t be able to tell if it was a person, let alone Ethan in the pile of blankets but Spencer laying up against it and the small tuft of brown hair poking out proved otherwise.

He sat down on the bed quietly, not wanting to scare Ethan awake. He reached over, gently shaking the pile of blankets.

”Hey Ethan, Ethan buddy wake up”

“M-mmarkk?” a muffled voice sounded from the nest of blankets, “What are-what are you doing here?” Ethan mumbled out.

Mark looked at the pile of blankets, “I wanted to make sure you were okay” he stopped, “and I wanted to apologize, it-it wasn’t fair of me to say that earlier”

Slowly, an opening appeared in the nest of blankets, glassy eyes looked back at him.

“the failing at everything? Well it is true Mark so it’s okay” Mark swallowed

“Ethan you are not a failure, I shouldn’t have said that I –“

“you wouldn’t say it unless it was true, and it is true, I can barely function without fucking up something, ruining something, no matter if I try I usually fuck it up, so really why bother?” Ethan covered his face with his hands trying to hold in the tears, he didn’t want to sob in front of Mark, he already knew he thought Ethan was pathetic enough.

‘Eth..’ Mark looked down as he scooted a little bit closer to Ethan’s nest, Spencer moved over and let Mark give him a belly rub. He was getting increasingly worried, between the no food, the razor blade, the outburst, and Ethan on the verge of tears Mark knew he couldn’t leave Ethan alone

“is there anything I can do?” Mark asked softly, if he had coughed, he would have missed it, Ethan’s small voice in return “please” he choked out, “don’t leave me"

Mark swallowed hard, “I’m stayin Eth, I’ll be right here, I’m not goin anywhere”

They sat in comfortable silence, Mark keeping Ethan grounded. He had started to lose track of time but he didn’t mind, as long as this helped Ethan, it was all that mattered.

Unraveling from the blankets and slowly sitting up Ethan stretched “Okay” he said, glancing over at Mark then looking down again.

“I think I’m okay to finish the rest of the videos”

Mark turned to look directly at Ethan, mouth opening and closing like a fish

“Wha-what?” eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck “y’know, kinda ran out on you, but anyways we can go finish them and-“

“No” Marks voice was hard

“No?” Ethan repeated.

“No, Ethan we are not filming anymore today” Mark said crossing his arms.

Ethan’s face filled with confusion, “Then why did you come ov-?”

“fuck, in fact we should take a break from film-“

“a break?? What why?” Ethan’s voice leaked with worry

Mark sat back “why did I come over? Ethan do you think I came over just to get you to make another video?”

Ethan started picking threads from one of the blankets, avoiding Marks eye contact, “well yeah, I mean..why else?”

Mark sucked in a breath, was this really what Ethan thought of him? “Ethan, I was worried about you, you were extremely upset and you just took off and you weren’t answering your phone” Marks words spilled over unable to stop himself “I wanted to- needed to make sure you were okay”

Ethan looked up at him, “I’m okay Mark, I’m fi-”

“You can keep lying to yourself Ethan, but don’t lie to me, you are not fine, when’s the last time you’ve eaten? There’s no food in your fridge, I was lucky enough to find a can of soup so I could make you something to eat”

“you made me something to eat?” Ethan asked incredulously,

“of course! I made you soup! How could you forget? I walked in with it. Big huge bowl of soup!!” Mark flapped his hands around in exaggeration.

“uhh Mark, you didn’t have a bowl with you??”

“I did! It had soup in it! Soup!”

“Mark!” Ethan said with exasperated sigh “You didn’t give me any soup!”

“What, I did! – oh, oh shit” Mark stood up wandering over to the desk, he grabbed the now lukewarm bowl of soup, “it was the last one in the cupboard” Mark stated passing the bowl to Ethan.

Ethan nodded, “Thanks” he said wrapping his hands around the bowl. Ethan raised an eyebrow and grimaced “So…you went in the kitchen?”

“yeah, Eth I did”

Ethan bowed his head in shame, “I’m sorry you had to see that and-and”

“Hey” Mark said softly, “you don’t need to apologize Ethan, I do. For what I said earlier, it wasn’t funny and I’m sorry”

Ethan sniffled as he took a bite of soup, he felt his body groan in pleasure at actual food being put into his body. He didn’t realize how ravenous he was but he couldn’t put the spoon down until the bowl was empty.

“Thanks Mark” Ethan said tears welling up in his eyes again. It felt nice being taken care of, and he knew how much it was going to hurt when Mark went back home.

Mark smiled at him “No problem Eth, anytime” he reached over and grabbed the now empty bowl. Ethan frowned, now he had nothing to fiddle with and Mark was looking at him with that ‘We need to address this’ look™

“Ethan I-“ Mark scratched the back of his head, unsure of how Ethan would respond he wanted to tread lightly. “I think, actually I don’t think, I want you to uh come stay with me” Mark looked at Ethan “I’m worried about you, and Ethan.. I-I just, come stay with me, please?”

Ethan felt a lump rise in his throat as he processed the information.

How much did Mark know? Did Mark really mean it? It would probably only last two days he’d annoy Mark but what about Spencer? And what if it didn’t help what if it made him worse?

“Spencer is welcome too, don’t worry. I would never say he couldn’t come, and Ethan?” Ethan looked up at Mark.

“If you say no, then I’m bringing my shit over here, I’m not leaving you alone” Mark said. “it’s not a shame to ask for help Eth, but I don’t care if you’re not asking, you’re stuck with me now”

Ethan smirked at Marks pigheadedness, but he knew Mark was right. Just why was it so goddamn fuckin hard to ask for help?

“Okay” Ethan agreed shakily “I’ll stay with you, on one condition”

Mark tilted his head “Yeah?”

“Please-“ Ethan grabbed at his blanket kneading it absentmindedly “if I stay, don’t leave me okay? I’m not-, my brain-, I just, I think I need help Mark” his face crumpled.

Mark closed the space between them enveloping Ethan into a hug. “Like I said, don’t worry Eth, I’m not going anywhere”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always welcome! i'm not that good at actually planning out and writing a story but there will be a sequel to this down the road because i have some wholesome fluff ideas i wanna write out. anyway if ur reading this, stay safe and drink a glass of water ~ oh! and any suggestions or somethin for some fluff would be great!


End file.
